Dougleo
Dougleo (Dougl/as and L/'eo') is the pairing of a step-uncle and his step-nephew, which are Douglas Davenport and Leo Dooley. They started off as enemies, with Douglas trying to kill Leo for being a threat to his plans and Leo trying to get in his way to protect his family. Despite this, the two started forming a friendship in Taken and have become close friends over the time spent together. Other Names *'Leglas' (Le/o and Dou/'glas') *'Dougeo' (Doug/las and L/'eo') Moments Season 3 Taken *Leo was the only person to believe Douglas was telling the truth and was trying to help them. Douglas knew Leo would believe him because he remembered how Leo was smart enough to figure out the truth about Marcus. *Douglas showed up at Leo's school to warm him about Krane, but Leo misunderstood and tried to fight him in vain. Which Father Knows Best *Leo knew that Douglas was the only one who could fix Bree, and both helped each other, along with Donald, to fix Bree's chip. *Leo calls Douglas "Dad" in an attempt to convince him to help Bree. *Leo and the Rats were able to convince Donald to give Douglas another chance. You Posted What?!? *They were the only ones to have escaped the Feds. *Douglas attempted to lift the beam off of Leo when it fell on him. *Douglas ran to get the firefighters to help Leo. *Leo and Douglas worked together to investigate and find out who posted the video of Adam, Bree, and Chase using their bionics. *Douglas gave Leo a bionic arm after his original one was crushed by Taylor. Armed and Dangerous *Douglas cares about Leo enough to where he created a remote to activate and deactivate his bionics so he doesn't get in trouble. *Douglas wanted Leo to open his pickle jar. *Douglas is now training Leo to help him be able to have his bionics all the time without being deactivated. Face Off * They both thought Mr. Davenport needed a Vice President. * Douglas said he should've given Leo a spine when he gave him bionics. * Douglas tried to frame/blackmail Leo with the photo he took with his phone. * Leo dumped Douglas's phone in water. * Douglas got mad when Leo called Donald "Dad". * They both went through a series of tasks to be Mr. Davenport's Vice President. * They both had to eat a nasty meal. * They both got shocked by Mr. Davenports invention. Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Douglas unlocked a new ability for Leo, which was Energy Transference. Season 4 Under Siege * Leo attacked Douglas while sleepwalking. *Douglas warned everybody to not wake Leo up because he might explode, showing that Douglas cares for Leo. * Douglas gave Leo a capsule for his arm so he wouldn't glitch. * Leo was upset because Douglas only gave him an arm capsule. Spider Island * Leo told Douglas he was a terrible scientist. * When they ran after first seeing the giant spider, Douglas pushed Leo through the doorway. Bob Zombie * Leo questioned Douglas about his middle name. * Douglas has Leo as his best man at his wedding. The Vanishing * Douglas let Leo be Daniel's mentor because he thought he was responsible. * Douglas scolded Leo for giving Daniel the chip upgrade when he specifically told him not to. * Douglas liquefied Marcus as the latter tried to fight Leo (and would most likely have won). * Leo got upset that he wasn't the one to ultimately defeat Marcus. Trivia * Leo attempted to fight Douglas in Taken. *Leo and Douglas were to be enemies until Taken. *Douglas gave Leo bionics in You Posted What?!?. *Douglas use turn off Leo's bionics when he went to school to prevent him from using them and hurting himself or others, but had started training Leo to get use to his bionics so disabling them would no longer be needed. *At Douglas' (forced) wedding, he had chosen Leo to be his best man. *Douglas and Leo seem to have completely moved on from their past as they seem pretty relaxed around each other and tend to trust each other to a certain extent. *Douglas despised Leo at first, since he was onto him and Marcus and kept getting in their way. However, in Taken, when Leo is the only one to believe him about Krane, a friendship was born. *Douglas uses Leo to open up pickle jars for him. **He later begged Leo to open up a jar of pickles again, stating that he hadn't eaten all day. Gallery Userbox Code:Dougleo Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Pairings with Douglas Category:Friendships